


High Times

by FoxtrotFannibal



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Marijuana, Mild Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 03:20:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14440344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxtrotFannibal/pseuds/FoxtrotFannibal
Summary: Jack is stressing Brian and Jimmy, so the couple decides to get high and mess around.





	High Times

Jack Crawford was angry and frustrated. Jimmy Price and Brian Zeller stood at the receiving end of the rant. Jimmy’s eyes glazed over in boredom. He knew the importance of their hunt, but he couldn’t take much more of Jack’s temper tantrums. He looked over at his assistant and boyfriend, Brian Zeller. It was in these moments of Jack’s anger that he really noticed the difference in their age and professional experience. Brian was flinching slightly at each abusive word that spilled out of Jack’s mouth. His beautiful blue eyes threatening to water as they stared widely at Jack. Fuck the boy was pretty. Jimmy looked at the watch on his wrist. This rant wouldn’t be over unless he pulled the plug on it. If he didn’t want to lose his job due to literally punching his boss in the face, he had to cope and get out of the situation immediately.

Jimmy interrupted Jack mid-rant, “Jack, Brian and I are going to leave now. We’ll resume the hunt tomorrow, but this isn’t solving anything.” He had tried to sound as serious as possible, and the look of surprise on Brian’s face confirmed that the message was received as intended.

Jack grunted in agreement. He couldn’t make eye contact with them. Brian and Jimmy essentially ran out of the room, leaving Jack to pout.

 

Brian and Jimmy rode together in silence to their motel. Brian was in awe of the older man. He wondered if his experience working for Jack was the reason for his fearlessness in the face of their bull-headed boss.

“Thanks for getting us out of that Jim. I know it’s not our fault that Hannibal and Will keep escaping, but it’s hard to want to keep hunting with Jack acting that way,” Confessed Brian looking for some sort of confirmation from Jimmy. He looked good driving. His blonde hair had been growing out and beginning to show signs of silver, which worried Jimmy, but Brian found incredibly attractive.

“If Jack doesn’t fuck off soon, I’m going to the CIA. I’m not dealing with his shit. I’ve worked way too long with him to keep dealing with his rants.” Jimmy replied bluntly.

Brian looked over at Jimmy suddenly worried, “You do have more work experience than me… do you think they would take me too?”

“I wouldn’t leave without you hun.” Smiled Jimmy at his worried boy.

Brian smiled at the term of endearment. Jimmy returned the smile and began thinking about ways to cope with their unruly boss. They had to start having some sort of fun because, despite all the shit talking, he was invested in the FBI and really wanted to catch Will and Hannibal. Jimmy thought back to the little mason jar he had packed and some special brownies his brother had given him a few days ago.

“Zee, we’re gonna have some fun tonight and forget all about Jack,” Jimmy said, confident in his decision. Protocol be damned, who would drug test them? And if they did, a little weed never did anyone any harm.

Brian simply smiled, curious but generally unaware of Jimmy’s plans.

 

When they got back to their motel room, Jimmy dug through his luggage like a madman. Zeller just stood off to the corner looking at the other man with concern.

“What are you looking for? There really isn’t a point to unpacking, we’re probably leaving again soon.” Zeller stated casually.

“Aha! I fucking found it!” Replied Jimmy triumphantly holding a mason jar with a small bag inside of it in one hand, and the other holding a plastic container full of something.

Zeller looked at Jimmy’s hands and gave the man a confused stare.

“Zelly, honey, we should get high tonight!” stated Jimmy enthusiastically.

 

“Should we really be doing this Jim?” inquired an overly anxious Brian Zeller. He looked on as his partner packed a blue glass bowl tightly with what Jimmy had referred to as Mango Kush. At least the name was consistent with the smell.

“Do you really think Jack didn’t smoke some of Bella’s pot? Anyway, it’s going to be legal any minute now. Look in my bag, I made some pot brownies. If you’re squeamish about smoking try a brownie. Don’t eat it all at once though, spread the bites out.” Price replied as he focused on really packing in the bowl.

“I really haven’t smoked or eaten any edibles since college.” Replied Brian shyly. He really did miss getting stoned, and if he was going to get high now it might as well be with Jimmy.

“It’s not that bad. I don’t smoke often because my brother makes me edibles. So much for him being the good twin.”

“I’m sure he’s still the good twin compared to you.” Brian winked at Jimmy and took a bite of the brownie. It was surprisingly good. The only sign that it was not a standard brownie was a slight aftertaste of some fruit that Brian couldn’t explain.

Jimmy peered over at Brian, “Oh, so you got one of the brownies. They use a totally different strain of weed from what I’m smoking. I think those brownies are made with Gelato.”

“Who the fuck names these things?” blurted out Brian. While some of the names made sense, like the Mango and the Gelato, Jimmy had started telling him about Granddaddy purple and a variety of other big-name strains.

Jimmy began to smoke, politely offering Brian, who ultimately refused out of mild paranoia, but still ate small bites of the brownie. After a while, Jimmy felt like he was high enough and went to sit on one of the beds. Brian was right behind him.

 

Despite having an established romantic relationship for a few months, there was still some tension between the two. Brian loved Jimmy, but couldn’t always show that affection as well as he wanted to.

Brian started to feel lighter. He felt his worries and anxieties start to fade. He felt almost childish, looking down at his hands and suddenly staring at the horrifically tacky patterned sheets they were sitting on.

Brian scooted closer to Jimmy and put his head on Jimmy’s shoulder, breathing in the other man’s scent. Things were simple and easy. They weren’t two scientists trying to track down the FBI’s most wanted, they were just two guys sitting in bed together stoned out of their minds.

Jimmy looked over at Brian. Brian had rested his head on Jimmy’s shoulder and was looking intently at the sheets on the bed. There was no doubt in Jimmy’s mind that Brian was feeling the effects of his brownie. Jimmy wrapped an arm around Brian and smiled at the man’s gentle intake of breath as the two slowly slid into bed so that they were laying down next to one another.

Jimmy pulled Brian closer to him by his hips as Brian smiled softly.

“I like when you’re bossy…” whispered Brian softly into Jimmy’s ear, immediately blushing after the admission.

“What kind of bossy honey?”

Brian turned even pinker, but the filter in his brain had completely switched off, “I like when you pull me close to you and kiss me without me having to ask. I like when you tell me what to do in the lab and when you tell me what you like in bed….” Brian blushed furiously at the last statement and pushed his face into Jimmy’s chest to hide his embarrassment.

Jimmy couldn’t help but smile. He ran his fingers through Brian’s curls feeling the man breathe against his chest before tugging on his hair slightly to get Brian to look up.

“I can keep being bossy sweetheart. You just need to tell me if that’s what you want.” Whispered Jimmy as he caught Brian’s bottom lip between his teeth sucking lightly.

Brian’s soft moan was music to Jimmy’s ears and he continued to kiss Brian deeply, allowing his hands to explore.

Brian broke the kiss breathing heavily, “Jimmy, please tell me what to do.”

Jimmy smiled down at his amazing, wonderful shy boy. “You know honey, I can’t think of a polite way to ask this right now, but I’d really fucking appreciate a blow job right now.”

Brian blushed furiously at the blunt words that escaped Jimmy but felt an overwhelming desperate desire to please Jimmy. Brian inhaled deeply at the thought of being the cause of Jimmy’s breathy moans and fisted sheets.

Brian moved down to Jimmy’s legs before kneeling and beginning to push down on the other man’s pajama pants. Brian had never been so grateful for not having to battle a belt in his state.

Jimmy lifted his hips to help Brian get his pants sufficiently off. He couldn’t help but revel in the feel of Brian’s determined and eager movements. He couldn’t help the moan that escaped his lips as he felt Brian’s hands caress up his thighs, as one hand rested on his hip, while the other wrapped itself around Jimmy’s cock.

Brian tentatively licked the head of Jimmy’s cock relishing in the breathy moans the man released. He couldn’t help how turned on he felt by knowing that he was the cause of Jimmy’s pleasure. Brian quickly and enthusiastically took most of Jimmy’s cock in his mouth squeezing the base of the cock while trying to set a pace to bob his head up and down. Brian’s biggest challenge was Jimmy’s breathy moans and the way he eagerly whispered Brian’s name. Regardless, Brian stayed focused on his task and began to move his tongue along Jimmy’s shaft with every bob of his head. He was determined to drive Jimmy wild and swallowing him down to the best of his ability would have to be enough.

Jimmy was in heaven. All he could really see were Brian’s curls and the occasional mischievous gleam in his eye when he changed angles. Jimmy choked on his moan as he felt Brian swallow him down whole while gripping his hips. Jimmy could feel Brian’s beard against his inner thighs and the deliciously raunchy noises that Brian made as he swallowed and licked Jimmy’s cock.

Jimmy could feel himself getting closer and closer to the edge, he gasped out another breathy moan, “Brian.. honey.. please I’m getting so close….”

Brian stopped his relentless pace on Jimmy and looked up at him through his thick eyelashes, “I told you I wanted to please you honey and that’s what I’m going to do. Sorry _sir_ but I already planned on swallowing every last drop.”

Jimmy was in absolute awe of his boy. He couldn’t help but feel even more turned on after hearing the filth come out of Brian’s mouth without a second thought. And…. Had Brian called him Sir? Is that a new kink? Jimmy was brought out of his haze by the immense amount of pleasure that was building up. He couldn’t control himself and ran his fingers through Brian’s curls and pulled him closer.

Brian loved the feel of Jimmy pulling him closer and deeper onto his cock. He couldn’t help the thrill that filled him with knowing that he was pleasing Jimmy. He felt Jimmy’s cock twitch slightly and knew that he would have to swallow soon, so he swallowed him down and nuzzled against Jimmy’s pelvis making sure that his beard just barely grazed his balls.

Jimmy was sure to give Brian a warning, but he still couldn’t help but be surprised at his boy’s willingness to just swallow him down. Brian wanted to lick up his mess to show Jimmy he was a good boy who wanted to please, but he felt Jimmy tug on his hair. Jimmy kissed Brian tasting himself and finding it unbelievably hot.

Brian pulled away from the kiss, “Was I a good boy sir?” He emphasized the last word while looking completely debauched with his hair messy, lips a bit puffy, and his ears slightly red.

“The best boy. How would you like sir to please you?” Jimmy was hypnotized by Brian. He wanted to keep playing and wanted to make Brian cum very very much.

“I… uh… I don’t know sir. I got a lot of pleasure from pleasing you.” Brian responded shyly, which gave Jimmy an opportunity to truly look at his debauched boy who had a very noticeable peak in his sweatpants. A small wet spot had formed onto Brian’s pants and Jimmy wanted to taste it very desperately.

Jimmy placed his hands on Brian’s hips and gently pinned him to the bed by his hips. Brian was very close to the edge himself. He hadn’t been able to help himself and grinded against the bed as he gave Jimmy a blow job encouraged by every subtle moan and deep breath Jimmy took. Brian hadn’t been prepared at all to feel Jimmy expertly swallow down his cock and gently massage his balls. He couldn’t help but shamelessly moan out for Jimmy, feeling every caress of Jimmy’s tongue against his cock, the delicious squeeze on his cock, and to make matters even worse, Jimmy had started moaning on Brian’s cock. It was too much, but Brian quickly told Jimmy he was cumming and was surprised that Jimmy could deep throat him even more than he had previously thought.

After swallowing down his amazing boy, Jimmy pulled Brian in for a kiss.

“Now I know you’re a horny stoner.” Jimmy declared proudly while running his fingers through Brian’s hair. Brian laid on Jimmy’s chest desperately trying to get control of his breathing.

Brian looked up at Jimmy and stole a kiss. He still felt high and hazy, but he wasn’t sure if he wasn’t also experiencing a post orgasm high. Being nestled so close to Jimmy was amazing, but Brian would be lying if there wasn’t a greater part of him that desperately wanted some gummy worms.

Brian sat up quickly, “Jimmy I love you and I love that we both managed to get blow jobs today, but all I really really want right now is sour gummy worms and a cherry coke Slurpee from a shitty gas station.”

Jimmy couldn’t help but laugh, “Horny then hungry stoner. Ok, I could actually use some Doritos so let’s put on regular people clothes and walk to the gas station.”

The two quickly put on some clothes and wandered over to the nearest gas station on their quest for snacks.

**Author's Note:**

> I totally meant to release this on 4/20 but then got WAY too high myself. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this. It's my first piece of actualy smut. Kudos and comments are always appreciated <3


End file.
